


Trois couleurs: Blanc

by moshu



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshu/pseuds/moshu
Summary: ERE无差梗概：法兰西的三色旗，蓝代表自由，红代表博爱，白代表平等。感谢基耶斯洛夫斯基的电影给我灵感，想搞个ERE的蓝白红三部曲，不同时代下的独立故事，三个主题，这里的故事顺序是白、蓝、红，既平等、自由、博爱。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 3





	Trois couleurs: Blanc

[Trois couleurs: Blanc]

白

第一章

格朗泰尔原本选这门古典学101只是想混个学分毕业。

第一节课他就迟到了半个小时——古费拉克的错，午餐时间按住公白飞和格朗泰尔听完他整个假期生活的奇遇冒险，直到古费拉克终于停下猛灌一口咖啡，公白飞忽然想起了什么，转向格朗泰尔。

“R，你下午是不是有课？”

格朗泰尔骂了声，抓起背包冲出餐厅，古费拉克在他身后疑惑地看向公白飞：“什么人才会选下午一点的课？”

“需要补觉的人。”公白飞说。

格朗泰尔一路狂奔，公白飞是对的，公白飞总是对的。学校规定每位学生正式毕业前，必须选修一门专业外的课程，一般人会选些热门的大课，比如经济学，国际关系或心理等等，但很显然，艺术系的格朗泰尔拒绝成为一般人，他浏览完那比税单还长的课程表后，敲定了古典学。

原因很简单：内容、教授、时间。

首先，格朗泰尔读了课程介绍，反复地，最后什么也没记住。教授叫拉马克，照片上看起来和他的学科一样古老，学生评价关键词为和蔼，就是讲课声音有点催眠。最后，上课时间为每周一三的下午一点，黄金睡眠时间。

总而言之，格朗泰尔暴风般冲进教室时，他只想找个不起眼的角落趴下，顺个气再投入睡神的怀抱，昨晚他再一次留在工作室，整夜干瞪着画布，此刻他的心跳犹如一场谋杀，在自己乱糟糟的呼吸中，他听到有人朝他说了句什么。

格朗泰尔转过身去。

他看到了安灼拉。

准确地说，他看到一位青年——那时他还不知道对方叫安灼拉——向他走来。在昏暗的房间中，他的头发是耀眼的金色，几乎带着温度，但他眼睛里有冰冷的风暴，他走向格朗泰尔，像古典油画里的大天使跨越安提诺波利斯城的残骸，来到他面前。

“你迟到了。”青年皱着眉说。

格朗泰尔看着他，张开嘴又闭上，“拉马克教授呢？”

青年的目光露出一丝惊讶，低声说：“拉马克教授去世了。”

格朗泰尔眨着眼，忽然不知道该怎么接话，只能盯着对方看，青年的脸上有股和他年龄不相称的严肃，他递过来一份讲义。“格朗泰尔，对吗？”

“我会代替拉马克教授，负责你们这学期的古典学入门，你可以叫我安灼拉。”

格朗泰尔趴在角落的桌子上，盯着安灼拉。他讲课时有股干巴巴的劲，像许多刚开始教书的年轻学者一样，不知道如何将知识塞进面前这群空无一物的脑袋中，于是他沉浸在自己的世界里，眼睛看向学生，又没在看学生。他身后屏幕里的PPT不必要地详细，但他从没回头看过一眼，所有的知识都在他脑海里，他盯着格朗泰尔背后一片不知名的空间，从柏拉图的乌托邦讲到法兰西的三色旗，他谈及自由、平等、博爱，也说到反乌托邦的种种体现，他的知识融合了思考，思想建筑在知识之上，就如同完美融合的生命体，在黑暗中像火燃烧着，通过他紧绷的声音，一点一点传递给听众。

而格朗泰尔凝视安灼拉，心醉神迷，沉浸其中。

***

那天下午格朗泰尔什么也没做成，下课后在校园里游荡了一会儿，又踏着梦游的步子回了工作室，继续与永恒的灵感枯竭对峙。最后，出于优秀的自控能力，格朗泰尔翻出了滚到床垫后的一瓶威士忌，独自坐在工作室的旧木地板上喝完了。接到古费拉克聚餐短信时，空酒瓶正悄悄地溜出他的怀抱。

“多么美的云石塑像！”三轮餐前酒下肚，他就将安灼拉向两位好友和盘托出，他身体前倾，胳膊支在餐桌上，毫无必要地大声嚷嚷，“说真的，他们应该立个什么法，将他保存起来，圈在画框里或干脆刻成雕像，摆在国家美术馆的中心，供人仰慕，向他祈祷……”

“你就想对着你的新教授祈祷？”古费拉克听起来像在憋笑。

“我？”格朗泰尔挺直背，撑起眼皮，用一种醉酒中人独有的严肃说：“我想把他约出来，请他喝一杯，就听他说话，说什么都好。”

古费拉克爆发出一声大笑，拍了拍格朗泰尔，差点让他的鼻梁撞上桌角，公白飞若有所思，“你刚刚说他叫什么来着？”

“安灼拉。”格朗泰尔说。

“安灼拉。”公白飞说。

格朗泰尔缓缓放下酒杯，他的直觉开始尖叫，他的理智闭上了双眼，他鼓起勇气看向公白飞。

“我本来想早点告诉你，”公白飞实事求是，“介于你一坐下就没住过嘴，我也没法插话，安灼拉是我暑期活动结识的好友，听他说最近转到我们校区，就正好约出来聚个餐，大家彼此认识一下。”

他突然朝格朗泰尔身后挥了下手。古费拉克开始鼓掌。

然后——出于某种奇迹——在餐厅乱哄哄的背景中，格朗泰尔听到身后响起的脚步声，坚定、势不可挡，正如死神本人，来到他头顶敲响丧钟。

安灼拉抽开了他身边的椅子坐下。

他与公白飞和古费拉克打过招呼，转过头，惊讶地发现格朗泰尔。

“你好啊，阿波罗。”格朗泰尔虚弱地说。

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> *安提诺波利斯城：哈德良在尼罗河边为溺水身亡的安提诺乌斯修建的新城市，曾经从尼罗河开始，穿越沙漠到达红海，再向南到了贝雷尼斯。现在只剩下沙漠中的残骸了。


End file.
